Opening racing ("Run That Race")/Entering Jackson Storm/Chick's Picks and introducing Natalie Certain
This is how the film opens and the appearance of Jackson Storm goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. logo, Hasbro, BBC, FOX, Activision, Ryantranformer Sudios, Transformersprimefan Productions and other associates Lightning McQueen: in and out Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. quick shot of cars racing along Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. shot of cars on the track Lightning McQueen: Did I use to say that? Human Pinkie Pie: off-screen Yes, you did. When we first met you. Meg Griffin off-screen So, if we can see you. I think someone can turn on the lights. opens his eyes and sees Mater, Thomas and the team in the trailer Lightning McQueen: Aah! Meg Griffin: You said it all the time. Mater: Miss Meg's right. Lightning McQueen: Mater! Guys! What are you doing in here? Mater: Well, you see, we thought you could use some company Meg Griffin: What he means is, we didn't want you to be lonely. Lofty: So we thought we might just join you in here so that you weren't. I mean, after all, we are your friends. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Uh... Thank you. But I'm kinda preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! and the gang got out of the trailer Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet. Perfect quiet! his horn Sci-Twi: Yeah! Human Pinkie Pie: Shush! Pinkie Pie: Everyone crank down the volume! Meg Griffin: He needs to concentrate! inside Lightning's trailer, Lightning chuckles Lightning McQueen: laughing Ok. Now, where was I? in and out and closes his eyes Racing. Real racing. the flashback begins. In the flashback, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was there Doc Hudson: chuckles That ain't racing. Not even, a Sunday drive. Lightning McQueen: I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. Doc Hudson: How true? and chuckles flashback ended as Mack knocks the door Mack: Hey, Lightning! You're ready? Lightning McQueen: his eyes Oh yeah, Lightning's ready. his engine and opens his trailer's door that Race" song begins as Lightning looked at the pictures Lightning McQueen: This one's for you, Doc. scene cuts to the birds-eye view of the track as Al-Oft flies over it zoom down to the track itself as Lightning whizzes past the other racers. The title: "Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3" appears on the viewing screen above Ryan F-Freeman: Look at that McQueen go, Twilight. Who says that Meg Griffin is a Prime? giggles and nods Evil Ryan: I hope he wins. I hope Tia and Mia won't go all smitten kitten on Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: I heard that! Evil Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. But, I think Mater got something. Like I remember Ryan howling like Clawdeen does at the Monster High Talent show. shows Sunset a video of the Talent show from Monster High. Crash turns on the spotlight. On stage, Ryan saw the spotlight like it was the moon Evil Anna: What is that? Bertram T. Monkey: That spotlight. It looks like the moon. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf Sci-Ryan: Nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. pause the video Crash Bandicoot: So. You think Ryan has a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: There's no time to talk about it now. I think McQueen's gonna win at any moment. Mater: past the others Excuse me. Pardon me. Best friend comin' through. Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! Human Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie: GO, LIGHTNING! Thomas: You can do it! Ryan F-Freeman: Go, McQueen! like Clawd Matau T. Monkey: Show those newbies what a champion like you is made of! Bertram T. Monkey: Show them what for! Evil Ryan: Show them that you're better then Morro! Sci-Twi: him Evil Ryan: What? Sci-Twi: Don't you remember what Morro said about being better than him? Evil Ryan: Let me guess. his pendant and talks in Morro's voice You think... you're better then me? No one is better than me! Morro: That is exactly what I said. Madam Magianort: I think you said that to L-Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: It's Lloyd. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan